Hαρρу Iςє Cяєαм
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque... por más que odies tu trabajo en esa heladería de nombre ridículo, algún momento semi-agradable debíste pasar ahí antes de que te despidieran, ¿cierto, Courtney?::...::Pre-TDI::..


**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro &amp; los OC's nombrados son de Santana Black BD... los de los cameos pueden ser míos o de otra chica especial cuyo nombre no diré para proteger su privacidad uwu (xDDD).**

**_Hey!_ Luego de haber estado traicionando al fandom &amp; de tener abstinencia por no lograr escribir nada de más de 600 palabras o/óu, tengo la cara de pasearme por aquí nuevamente~ con la misión de revivir el fandom B( —los entendidos en la materia entenderán(?—.**

**»Aclaración: ¿Recuerda ese episodio en donde Courtney confiesa que trabajó en una heladería, pero que la despidieron? ¿No? El caso es que recordé randomente eso, y la inspiración apareció por sí sola~.**

**»Dedicatoria: ¡A Santi Black, por supuesto! Quien sube semanalmente Total Drama Countdown a pesar de que se lo borraron Dx... y el cual también está por terminar pronto... ¡Para reinventarse con una segunda temporada! Interesados, hablar con ella \n0n/**

**Sin más ****ridiculeces para retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**HappyIceCream.**_

* * *

Como venía acostumbrando a esa hora del sábado, remplazó su vestimenta diaria por el insulso uniforme que la heladería (en donde trabajaba a medio tiempo) la obligaba a usar.

Estaba segura de que algún día —uno no muy lejano, si todo salía como quería— los demandaría. ¿Por qué tenía tal confianza? Sencillo. Siendo hija de uno de los jueces más importantes, era un hecho de que Courtney Winslow debía de estar al pendiente de las leyes. Cuando su padre le inculcó que debía conocerlas «porque en un futuro le convendrían… demasiado», jamás creyó que aquello terminaría por ser una especie de filosofía de vida.

Rebufó un poco y terminó colocándose la remera celeste de manera distraída. Luego de ponerse la etiqueta que rezaba su nombre, ajustó la prenda a su cuerpo para verse mejor. ¿Qué? No era vanidad, sólo comodidad.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo de su casillero. _En tal pequeño local, al menos debía agradecer que tenían un modesto vestuario._ Y, una vez comprobó su estado, se encaminó al mostrador.

«Otro día de aburrimiento extremo», pensó antes de esbozar una sonrisa para aparentar. Había oído que, según unos estudios, sonreír (aunque fuese falsamente) siempre mejoraba el estado de ánimo.

Saludó al gerente de esa forma y se acomodó en su zona de trabajo, esperando que una de sus compañeras, Alexa, cambiase el letrero de «cerrado» a «abierto». Con un guiño por parte de ésta, Courtney dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras, inconscientemente, golpeteaba sus uñas contra la fría superficie del mostrador.

—Se te olvidó la gorra, pequeña.

Con ese comentario hecho, la morena no pudo ni darse la vuelta para replicarle algo a su jefe, quien le había colocado la gorra de colores que Courtney, cada vez que podía, la dejaba escondida por algún lado para poder usar la típica excusa de «no la encuentro».

—Oh, gracias Sr. Thomas. No volverá a pasar —dijo cortésmente, aunque en el fondo sólo era una mueca de superficialidad.

Por algún motivo, el Sr. Thomas le creyó; eso es lo que quiso transmitirle con una pequeña sonrisa al asentir con la cabeza.

—En eso confío —contestó el hombre antes de marcharse, dejando en su lugar a otro despistado empleado más.

Según notó Courtney, ese debía de ser el chico nuevo del que el Sr. Thomas había hablado.

Volvió a rebufar sin prestarle más atención, no por culpa de ese sujeto o de Alexa, que se acercaba a ellos.

Había alguien frente al mostrador.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó amable, disimulando totalmente la mueca de fastidio que había mantenido antes.

Tímida, la muchacha de coletas cobrizas y pecas señaló el sabor de vainilla. Luego, el de chocolate.

—Un cono combinado, por favor —pidió por lo bajo, rebuscando en su bolso el dinero suficiente para pagar.

Inmediatamente, Courtney se puso a trabajar en la orden.

—Alexa, uno… —empezó a decir para que la simpática muchacha le alcanzase uno de los varios conos que estaban apilados debajo del mostrador. Sin embargo, ésta estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono mientras ignoraba los coqueteos del chico nuevo.

Gruñó al apretar los puños, pero rápidamente, inhaló y exhaló aire para tranquilizarse.

«Recuerdas que puedes hacerlo sola, Court. Eres autosuficiente», se dijo para tranquilizarse, y eso causó el efecto deseado.

Volviendo a sonreír forzadamente, recogió uno de los conos y, posteriormente, les colocó una bola de vainilla y otra de chocolate.

—Listo —avisó, extendiéndole el helado del mejor modo posible—. Son 17 dólares con 50.

La pelirroja, en cambio, le devolvió el pago en… monedas de un céntimo.

«¿Es una broma?»

Al comprobar que la muchacha le sonreía apenada, a Courtney no le quedó más que aceptar el dinero. Después de todo, a través del reluciente metal de la caja registradora, podía distinguir parte de la silueta de su jefe, supervisándola de nuevo.

«El cliente siempre tiene la razón»; algo así debía de estar pensando aquel hombre en esos momentos. Y Courtney no quería quedar mal en un trabajo tan fácil como lo era ese.

Cuando empezó a contar moneda por moneda, sintió que el tal Troy reía atrás.

Sin dudas, era una buena forma de empezar tu mañana del sábado.

* * *

Desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 12 atendió diferentes tipos de parejas, y a algunas ocasiones personas o familias. Cada una había sido más cansada que la anterior.

La primera había sido de una chica y un chico de curioso cabello celeste. Ambos estuvieron alrededor de media hora para decidirse por bajas o frutos secos… por algo que no alcanzó a comprender del todo; se había aburrido a la mitad de la discusión. Luego, otra pareja conflictiva apareció, aunque el par de rubios terminó sin comprar nada, dejando a Courtney con dos elaborados helados que tuvo que tirar al cesto de basura. Tras unas horas de paz, preparó unos granizados y conos sencillos para las familias de turistas que se habían aproximado, aunque Alexa hizo parte del trabajo también mientras Troy _sólo supervisaba _a ambas sin ninguna intención de ayudar. Ni siquiera cuando un muchacho de cabello tan negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos aquas, pidió (exigió, más bien) que le atendiesen «sólo por haber llegado unos segundos antes de que fuesen la hora del primer descanso».

—El letrero dice cerrado, por si no sabes leer —apuntó directamente Courtney, señalándole la puerta de vidrio detrás de él.

Demostrando lo poco que le importaba, se alzó de hombros.

—Llegué antes, muñeca —replicó con arrogancia palpable en su voz— y no vengo a asaltar este lugar de quinta. Sólo vine por un granizado de café. Escuché que ustedes los venden más bajo que la tienda gemela de la esquina.

— ¿Hay una tienda gemela en la esquina? —Por lo bajo, Troy le preguntó a Alexa, que sólo se encogió de hombros, igual de sorprendida que él.

Ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros, Courtney se mantuvo firme desde que apoyó ambas manos sobre el mostrador.

—Si vuelves en una hora, te atenderemos con gusto —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más simpática que pudo, aunque aquello sólo quedó en el intento.

—Escucha, _princesa_. No sé quién te crees que eres, pero "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" —dictó petulante el de cabello azabache, señalando la placa detrás de ella.

Sin mirar siquiera, Courtney apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo.

—Es la hora del descanso —insistió ellas con los ojos entrecerrados—. No tengo por qué atender a _neandertales _como tú.

Lejos de ofenderlo, eso sólo le causó una gran carcajada al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Courtney no entendía cuál era la gracia del asunto, pero por más que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosáceas, mantuvo su postura sin dudar un segundo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me agradas —soltó de la nada y, apoyándose en el mostrador, tomó una de las servilletas de ahí para garabatear su número telefónico con el bolígrafo que también había tomado_ prestado_ de la heladería—. Llámame si quieres divertirte un rato… Aunque, con lo estirada que debes ser, dudo mucho que sepas relajarte.

Sin darle tiempo para decir más, el de ojos aquas despegó su torso del borde del mostrador para retroceder unos pasos. Desde donde se encontraba, podía apreciar la mezcla de enfado y asombro en el moreno rostro de la otra.

—Yo. No. Soy. Estirada. —Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no maldecir en voz alta, Courtney sólo se limitó a aquello, aún mirándole con evidente molestia.

Divertido con la situación, distraídamente, el muchacho acomodó un poco la campera que llevaba cerrada mientras fingía pensar.

—Fingiré que te creo —empezó, manteniendo la travesura brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Cuáles son las notas que tienes en donde seas que estudias?

—A+ —soltó sin pensar Courtney, orgullosa de que todo su esfuerzo siempre rindiera frutos. No obstante, cuando notó la mueca que aquel odioso y molesto sujeto le dedicaba, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se borró por completo.

— ¿Lo ves? —El pelinegro cruzó los brazos—. ¡Estirada! —terminó por corear para sacar de quicio a la morena; y eso fue lo que consiguió. Una bola de crema helada impactó directamente en su nariz.

Por más de que quiso mantenerse con la mueca indignada, una risa gradual empezó a salir de los labios de Courtney al ver como el otro se quitaba los restos del helado que empezaban a escurrirse por su apenas bronceado rostro.

— ¿Decías que no sabía divertirme? —burló ella, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el rostro en gesto altivo. Sin embargo, cuando el supuesto cliente quiso contraatacar, ella sólo se escondió detrás del mostrador para evitar que ni su uniforme o su cabello se viesen afectados.

Escuchó unos ruidos y unas cuantas quejas del pelinegro, por lo que se asomó con cautela para ver de qué se trataba. Con ese rápido vistazo, se había dado cuenta de que tanto Alexa como Troy habían alertado al Sr. Thomas _sobre ese incidente._

No pudo evitar fruncir los labios con un poco de decepción. Por más cretino que fuese ese chico —cuyo nombre nunca supo—, empezaba a agradarle un poco… _y no es que el hecho de ser bien parecido o el de su aspecto de chico malo tuviesen algo que ver._

Suspiró de vuelta cuando vio regresar al hombre de seguridad, solo.

«Pero no te desanimes, Court —empezó a decirse en su interior, esperanzada, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la servilleta en la que estaba escrito el número del rebelde—. Él dijo que le agradabas; quizá regrese cuando sea la hora indicada.»

Con ese pensamiento, el haber perdido su número no era algo tan deprimente.

No obstante, deprimente fue cuando, en esa misma tarde, fue despedida por… lanzarle helado esa pesada clienta que no paraba de decir «disculpa» cuando, claramente, era su pequeño descanso extra por la estresante situación anterior.

«Al demonio con ello.»

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse cuando salió de la heladería. Sólo cargó la ropa en su bolso y salió del lugar, dando grandes zancadas y sin mirar hacia atrás en algún momento. De haberlo hecho, quizá podría haber reconocido al _inicio de punk _que caminaba metros atrás, pendiente de su celular hasta que volvió a la heladería en la que había estado horas atrás.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la estúpida gorra por el camino y, lo segundo, fue detenerse frente un anuncio —mal— pegado en un viejo poste.

— ¿Un concurso en un hotel de cinco estrellas?

Por más prometedor que sonase, eso debía de ser una completa estafa… El supuesto premio confirmaba la farsa en la que estaba considerando inscribirse.

Miró una vez más la información y los requisitos que indicaban aquel papel. Sin embargo, cuando reconoció que Chris McLean sería el anfitrión, creyó que sería una buena idea probar su suerte en el nuevo show del conductor de _Celebridades sobre Hielo._ ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

—Además, no soy una estirada. Soy una chica divertida —se volvió a decir cuando, sonriendo, arrancó el cartel.

Todo sería perfecto una vez entrase a competir. Ganaría esa jugosa suma de dinero y fama que no le vendría nada mal a su apellido. Sólo… debía de elegir un buen lugar donde iniciar su audición… ¡¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo mientras demostraba como ganaría las elecciones estudiantiles?!

Mientras seguía su camino a la escuela —casi siempre había alguien que cursaba materias extracurriculares— se aplaudió mentalmente mientras empezaba a idear qué podría hacer una vez ganase el dinero.

_Además, siendo una estrella en TV abierta, aquel sujeto de misteriosos ojos aqua podría reconocerla como la chica inteligente y divertida que era, ¿cierto?_

Sin duda, Isla del Drama le cambiaría la vida.

* * *

_**Hey de nuevo! (Si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí...) **_**¿Qué tal les trata la vida? ¿Les gustó un poquitín este delirio de Court &amp; Duncan conociéndose randomente antes de que éste se decidiera hacer su característica cresta verde o los piercings? ¿No? Eso temía ;3; —va a esconderse—.**

**Dejando las bromas de lado xD, espero que haya quedado moderadamente bien ovó... y que Santi, al menos te haya hecho sonreír una sola vez xD aunque fuese de lo malo que es~.**

_**Trataré de traer todo lo que debo en estos días~; tengo la mitad de las cosas prontas pero aún sin corregir :v.**_

**¡Gracias por leer! Con un review me entero de qué piensan :'3 porque... no soy telépata _a larga distancia_ ewé.  
¡Ciao-Ciao owo7! ¡Hasta la próxima~!**


End file.
